Yue Jian
Nam Gong Yue Jian ' is the youngest of the three cloned sisters. Appearance Yue Jian is a very beautiful young lady like her two sisters. Her eyes are of a beautiful azure color like that of her sisters. Her appearance is similar to that of the donor of her genes. She can be differentiated from her sisters through her hairstyle. Growing up, her clothes often had a accent coloured in blue. From the age of 9, until 15, she wore a bandage over the right side of her face. This was owed to scarring left by burn marks. During her 15 year, she abandons it eventually after her face heals. When the power of the Mei Yue Yin is active, a flower appears on her. Personality She is innocent and childish due to her foolishness she is also clumsy. See isn't particularly bright compared other sisters. She is very caring towards others. Though their father loved all 3, Yue Jian was his favourite. He concluded much of the way she was was likely a result of the malfunction of the cloning process. Through the events after the fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy, she is thrust into a destiny which causes her to mature over time. She at first takes things harshly and considers herself "useless". When she was at school, she was considered by her classmates a "Country Bumpkin" for being mostly home schooled and lacking experience of the world outside her upbringing. She was also teased about her bandage and though eventually gains friends after advice, was picked on by several classmates during her time as Kai Lun academy. As the Mei Yue Yin kicks in, though her skills improve her lack of worldly experience holds her back. Throughout the story, one major element about her remains; that she is not very good at reading people and finds connecting to people difficult. She is kind to less fortunate individuals. She is even considerate towards Vampires within the Camarilla, despite them all being Vampires in the first place and in turn, demons. Abilities As she has Mei Yue Yin inside her. This prevents her becoming a Vampire if she is bitten, while granting Vampires enhanced powers. Those who have bitten her find her blood particularly tasty but will continue to crave her blood from time to time. The Mei Yue Yin also charms Vampires and makes them attracted to her in general. Over the course of her life after the loss of her father, her face heals owed to its powers and she begins to gain more intelligence and strength. This allows her to conclude it is best to hide her face then to show it without an explanation. She receives training from the Human Hunter Organisation and via her short time learns a fair bit about fighting Vampires. Though she sadly does not receive the same length of time training and her skills were not honed to perfection, it was enough to let her fight with firearms. When she joins the Camarilla, she is given a set of Flying Daggers. Once flown, they fly towards a target but return to her afterwards. These are magical weapons once owned by the Human Hunter Organisation. History Childhood Yue Jian was a mistake caused by a malfunction in the cloning process, which produced one more clone then was required. As a result, instead of twins there was triplets. Growing up she displayed a distinct personality separate from her sisters and possibly owed to her being a error she did not act the same way they did. The Mei Yue Yin selection At 9 years old, a man visited her father. The 3 girls spied on the pair and found out two of them would be injected with Mei Yue Yin and then attend a school called 'Sheng Pei Ren' academy to become noble young women. While her sisters were distracted by the events, Yue Jian wasn't bothered at all and was more concerned that her sisters were distracted by this. When their father went out for a while and the 3 were left to clean, Yue Jian went to find some cleaning products. the walkway beneath her collapsed, dropping her into hot liquid. 'Chapter 1 One of the house robots saved her life, but she was horribly burnt and disfigured. Unknown to everyone at the time, the screws of the walkway had been removed by Zhao Yan, who believed that since Yue Jian was a fault of the cloning process shouldn't have to compete with her and Zhao Yan for the selection. Unable to be ready in time, Zhao Yan and Zhi Yan were selected. They were given the Mei Yue Yin, though unknown to anyone at the time Zhi Yan was given a fake Mei Yue Yin. Yue Jian was instead given her dosage. The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy Over the course of the next few years the girls returned to visit their father and Yue Jian. During this time Zhi Yan teased Yue Jian often about what she was missing out. Chapter 2 During their net visit home, Zhao Yan decides to sleep with Yue Jian. Later that night she passes her the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector and tells her to keep them a secret. Chapter 5 Some days later, the security alarm started ringing causing him to be panicked. He ordered Yue Jian to pack urgent and necessary things and follow him. He then got themselves in a car and drove out of the house while the zombies attacked them. All of a sudden, a zombie caught Yue Jian through the broken window. In order to shake it off, Nam Gong took the car off a cliff. As the car crashed down the cliff and landed in a forest, an injured Yue Jian found Nam Gong crushed under the car. At his final moments, he told her to run away. As she refused, he revealed to her the truth about deceiving Zhoa Yan over injecting her with the Mei Yue Yin. He also revealed that the medication he has been giving her is actually suppressant which suppressed the effects of Mei Yue Yin, and since Yue Jian will no longer take the medicine, the Mei Yue Yin will take effect and heal her i juries and burns completely. He also warned her that the effects of Mei Yue Yin allures the demons and told her that she must not allow herself to be captured by them. After that, he drew his last breath and passed away, leaving his daughter in tears. Chapter 9 Life at Kai Lun academy With the fall of the Guang Zhi Yi faction at Sheng Pei Ren academy,the HQ of the Human Hunter Organisation begins to withdraw from many areas as a response to the attacks. The man who gave her DNA to her father appears and enlists her at Kai Sa City along with his two students Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi, warning them there was a traitor in the organisation. Since the school is in Camarilla territory, it is somewhat safer then most other locations as the Sabbat have no ground there. The three were inducted under disguise as there are suspect hidden Sabbat members there. Chapter 10 After being shown to her room by Xiao Ai,she meets two other students from her dorm Zhen Mi and Li Tao who occupy the rooms either side of hers. Wu Sha ends up embarrassing her when her introduction to the rest of the class ends with her humiliation and nobody in the class wanting to sit next to her. She ends up being placed in the seat next to an ugly male student who sleeps through most of the day. Chapter 11 A few days later, a student is killed by a vampire. Suspecting the ugly boy behind the attacks, having seen hi covered in blood near the area, Chapter 13 she follows him. 3 male students from her class approach and begin to harass her, after they caught her acting suspicious. Ge Chen catches the group of male students, confronting them as they try and pull off her bandage, suspecting her to be the vampire who killed the student. They leave each with a bump on their head. Ge Chen warns her to be more careful in future. She finds out the ugly boy has left a cat in the care of a PEt Hospital. Chapter 14 A week later she is entrusted with the care of the cat dubbed "Xiao Black". She sneaks the cat into the dorms. later she finds out the ugly boy is called Mu Jing Ren. Chapter 15 Wu Sha spies her sneaking a box into her room and attempts to force a room inspection by accusing Yue Jian of hiding secrets and possibly being the Vampire who struck earlier. Yue Jian panics because of Xiao Black being in her room, if found she would be expelled. The voting fails when 4 of the 6 girls vote for keeping Yue Jian's privacy, with 3 of them swayed by Zhen Mi alone. Chapter 16 After Wu Sha's room inspection threat, several of the girls agree to meet up after dark and stick in a group. When An Chou fails to turn up, Yue Jian finds her dead, having been another victim of the school Vampire. When the police gather up An Chou's classmates, Wu Sha takes a chance to once again get Yue Jian in trouble by putting her name forward as a suspect vampire. This time Ge Chen supports for Yue Jian, despite her suspecting him of being the Vampire. Chapter 17 She later asks Mu Jing Ren on a tet she received in regards to the death of An Chou, but he confirms his phone was stolen, the tet had been sent by whomever had found his phone not him. After school Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi catch up with her. Because of the recent events, the duo now must patrol the school secretly looking for the Vampire. Back at her dorm, Yue Jian sends a text asking who the person was that sent her the first. She receives one soon after asking her to met them in an an abandoned building on the east side of the stadium, another tells her to go alone. Inside the building, Zhen Mi finally reveals herself as the Vampire who had been killing recently. As she attacks, Li Tao shows revealing she is a member of the Vampire Hunter Organisation. Chapter 18 When Zhen Mi goes to strike Li Tao for protecting Yue Jian, the Mei Yue Yin activates and Zhen Mi is stopped. Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi show up and finish Zhen Mi off. Later Li Tao reassures her that Zhen Mi was not always like that. She also reveals that she was most like a 'Sacrificial Lamb' and would have been fed to the Demon King. After the others reveal she has the Mei Yue Yin inside her. Yue Jian asks if she can go with the trio in future. Back in her dorm, Yue Jian discovers her face has now healing. She decides to continue to wear bandages to stop people freaking out about her face. Chapter 19 References Category:Nam Gong Family Category:Human Category:Female Category:Hunter's Organization Category:Camarilla Category:Kai Lun academy